Vengeance
by Princess Of Darkness12
Summary: Isabel and the Winchesters are reunited, along with Simone and the two angels on the hunt for two archdemons Raul and Hilda, who are after the ancient Sword of Dunn, a weapon created by a medieval hunter which kills archdemons. Meanwhile Isabel is reunited with three of her Wiccan sisters to help kill the archdemons. To be warned, light femslash. Castiel/OC
1. Raul Kenton, the archdemon

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supernatural but I wish I did. I only own Isabel and other unfamiliar characters

Constrictive criticism is welcome, it's a two way street.

Pointers and tips will really be beneficial.

CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM: Light Overcomes Darkness, Season 3, Season 4 and Season 5

_There might be some grammatical errors so pointers are helpful._

* * *

Raul's POV

"Please, have mercy on us" a frightened human woman begged the dark wizard looking archdemon as she was held close by her husband, who was also afraid.

Raul Kenton waved his hand, twisting two more insignificant humans in vain, this man was a powerful archdemon in his own right as he is the younger brother of Saul and Marcus, and he was in a run-down apartment in Acadia Lakes in South Carolina, he didn't like his surroundings as he was used to his den in Hell. An archdemon was never alone. With the threat of angels looking for him, he had the security of his twelve demon henchmen and woman, ones who were loyal to him, to kill for him and to worship at his feet.

Raul could hear sounds of sorrow within as he had the ability to hear emotions from his victims as they were dead and powerless. His mind was somewhere else, he wanted the Sword of Dunn, it was an archdemon killing sword from the 12th Century; made by medieval hunter Allen Dunn so his crypt was somewhere in this region, he was buried here so he needed the weapon and quick, he had already lost Ursula, his delectable sister in law and cousin Duncan so he had to be careful, not to be the next pickings. The atmosphere was eerie and sorrowful because of the smell of decay and death in the room, the taste of human flesh tickled Raul's taste buds as these hairless apes were just little balls of light to strengthen his power.

His brainwaves were focused on the scrying map a dark skinned demon man put in front of him with drops of human blood; this was the demonic way of scrying was the demonic way of looking for objects and people, his mind focused on searching and scouting out one particular witch in his mind.

This little girl was the cause of the deaths of the two members of his family, his commanders Tara Vincent, Mandy Winters, Sabrina Diaz and Stephanie Hyatt. He had never met Isabel Cortez before, she had been the little girl e had always wanted to meet in person, he had always wanted to meet her in person, he has heard many things about her as she bravely killed two archdemons and one commander in her hands.

"Father should we move" a dark skinned woman spoke to her creator

"Yes, we should" Raul replied as the sirens signalled the police which made the archdemon and his army of demons flame out, a demonic way of teleportation


	2. hanging out with the hunters in the car

Isabel's POV

Isabel Cortez was feeling some form of discomfort in the Impala as Simone Beckett was driving the car on her own. Grieving because Kayleigh was shortly killed by Saul's best demon solider Amanda, the witch tried to fight the demons solo to prove that she is better than Isabel but she met her end sooner than expected so the number is 997.

The little witch didn't like the sound of heavy metal music of _Metallica_ playing on the stereo; the blaring of crashing guitars, drums and aggressive vocals which made her feel lightheaded for some reason; it was music dark witches listened to so she wanted no part in it.

Her head started to feel better as the headache went away. Isabel was wondering about the bright light that was present earlier on when hunting for Saul's wife Velma in Fredericktown, Ohio. The enochian spell she used to kill the archdemon woman came out of nowhere; she didn't use it out of will but desperation, in order to save herself.

However her mind was focused on searching for the archdemons Raul and Hilda so she didn't mind listening to it because it didn't mean much to her.

Isabel was furious with herself as she starts to realise the trend of her fellow wiccans finding soulmates in the end of the world, this was kind of sweet and romantic but she didn't like to feel envy towards her Wiccan brothers and sisters because they were finding their own happiness while Isabel was at a crossroads when it came to love.

Isabel was reunited with the hunters that took her in when she got out of Hell as they had been telling her that they split up for a week to get a break from each other. They have been on the road for an hour.

Isabel wished she was a telepath so she could know what the Winchesters were thinking in their minds, only Penny Flame could have access to the minds of people around her. She was worried that they didn't have any experience in killing archdemons, upper level demons that cannot be killed with a simple demon killing knife. She was curious on what they were doing when they were apart from each other.

"What were you doing being apart from each other?" Isabel asked curiously

"A succubus in Helena, she was quite the fighter, never gave up" Sam replied to her question

"Why was she there?"

"To send wayward souls back to Hell but I met someone"

"Who was it?"

"Eliza Flowers, a witch. She saved my ass a few times"

"She must like you a lot to care"

"It's nothing compared to the witch hunters I was stuck with, even Ellen and Jo don't like those bitches" Dean complained about his solo hunt

"What happened out there?"

"Quilcene, people being frozen into statues"  
"It must be Jenny" Isabel said in surprise when he named her former circle sister's ability of cyrokinesis

"How do you know Jenny Blackwell, _Sabrina_?"

"We used to be in the same circle"

"What's a circle?"  
"It's a coven of witches, its old fashioned"

"I heard on the radio about a couple being brutally killed, it must be Raul"

"How do you know that, sparky?"

"Their heads have been twisted back to front, very painful if still alive"

"Can't it be another demon?"

"No, it's his niche; he likes to twist people's heads to please himself"

"Why is an archdemon in this rusty town?"

"He must be looking for a weapon" Isabel said smartly

"What weapon?"

"The sword of Dunn, a medieval weapon that was made to kill archdemons but it's in his crypt"

"Where is it?"

"There is a map in Cornelius's book to where it is"

"Is it the only one?"

"He was the one who sealed in with a blood spell, it's to ward off demons so only humans and witches are allowed inside the crypt"

"Why only humans and witches?"

"It's warded from angels and demons too"

"Let's see" he asked from the shotgun seat as Isabel showed him the map ripped out of the Book of Cornelius, it was an old map with codes in Latin

"It's in Old Latin"

"I can translate it"

"OK, dorks, focus on the mission in hand"

"Don't listen to him; he's a jerk for putting Jenny in danger by the hunters"

"I had no choice, don't like witches"

"You did save her in the end, why is it?"

"She's an innocent girl trying to survive the end" Dean scowled at his younger brother, hiding his inner feelings for the short-blonde haired witch

"Do you love Jenny?" Isabel asked reasonably

"No and shut up about it, no more witchy talk"

"Why listen to the same albums over again, doesn't it get boring?" the witch questioned his music taste

"What about you Sabrina?"

"I like the sounds of Nightwish, Epica and Within Temptation, the metal and classics work well together"

"Man, that's girl's music"

"I am a girl, if you have forgotten"

"Not my type of girl"

"I see Jenny is your type of girl to grow old with" Isabel teased him

"Hey" he growled at her as she and the younger hunter laughed

"You should focus on the road"

"I need a new helper witch if I had a choice" the older hunter groaned as Isabel smiled, this was the first time she made fun of anyone. Suddenly a flutter of wings signalled the arrival of the angel Castiel, who she has had a crush on since she left Hell. Isabel's stomach was in a knot so she crouched onto it, to hide her nervousness around the angel when he dropped in; her face also flushed red of surprise.

Isabel was different in a way people wouldn't recognise her. Her hair was in the braid since Simone cut her hair earlier on. She was in a khaki vest top with a pair of khaki jeans and black converses. Isabel was a bit heartbroken that the handprint wasn't there anymore; it was the result of Kristel, the angel of Friday healing her when her elder sister Mabel attacked her for rebelling against her and the other angels. The feeling of emptiness inside wasn't helping her nerves as they were springing all over.

Her head was pulsing with sweat and so were her fingers. She pulled some of her hair behind her ear to avoid making any eye contact with the angel. Her knees were wobbling, even though her self-confidence was starting to grow; she still felt shy within herself, couldn't pluck up the courage to even talk to him, let alone tell him how she feels inside. The fear of being rejected weighed heavily on her shoulders.

"Isabel, why is your face red?" Castiel asked

"N….nothing" Isabel replied, jittering through her teeth awkwardly

"Should I sit closer?"

"No"

"Hands off the girl huggy bear" the older hunter interrupted

"Are you looking for the sword?" Isabel queried curiously. Changing the subject as it was close enough to be a discussion about her crush

"It's a powerful weapon; in the wrong hands it can be destructive"

"You know very well that angels have no access to the crypt"

"Why"

"Cornelius has sealed it away from both angels and demons so it's bad luck for you and Kristel"

"Why is Kristel on this mission?"

"She is my friend your sister, you both need to resolve your issues"

"Kristel resents me for raising you from perdition when she should have"

"She is searching for the crypt but I didn't tell her about the seals" Isabel informed them

"You look different"

"It's a change because I have to pretend to be a witness of the couple's murder so my normal clothes would look suspicious but judging by the scrying map, there is a Wiccan presence and it isn't mine"

"They might be your darker counterparts"

"No, the dots are red which means white witches are present"

"Anyone we know?"

"I don't know, I thought my friends died in the war"

"Are you apprehensive in seeing them again?"

"It depends who they are"


	3. reunited with her wiccan sisters

Isabel still had her hang ups when talking about her friends. She didn't cry or get upset when thinking about her friends, the ones that could be still alive by the map, her heart fluttered in relief as she gad hopped, she was twitching her fingers as she was nervous of the fact she might see at least three of her wiccan sisters again, it has been quite a long time since she saw a witch on a hunt since Chantelle Black, who bought a human soul to increase her power but her issues are deeper than what Isabel expected. The car stopped at the local police station on the edge of town. Isabel gets out of the car to see Simone dressed in a suit, undercover as an FBI agent which is how hunters got their information from.

Isabel was lying again to humans, this was one of the things that she didn't like to do when she was on these hunts, and it was because she was always honest in telling the truth but lying was her main flaw.

Isabel watched as Simone, Sam and Dean entered the station. She was outside of the station, next to the Impala; she was suspicious of who the witches around Arcadia Lakes were and why they were here. The inside of her stomach were in a knot when the angel was standing next to her, she was wary of her personal space because she didn't like to be touched by other people but the other way around.

As a healer Isabel liked to touch people and connect with them emotionally within. Her arms were crossed as the breeze of the atmosphere was blowing her braid around. Isabel was curious to know what was really happening to her with the disappearing handprint and the newly grown developments within her when she stepped into the celestial light earlier, this light gave her the strength to live, as a result she was able to kill Velma, the archdemon with an enochian spell that she had no idea about. The angel was reaching out to touch her but she backed away, not meaning to be rude but she didn't want to feel what was coming to her.

"I like you Isabel" Castiel proclaimed. Isabel was in shock, she didn't know what to reply

"You did tell me before" Isabel acknowledged as she didn't want to be rude

"I want to explore what you call love"

"I'm not sure how I would start"

"I can sense celestial energy around, it's not Kristel"

"It might be a child of Josephine present"

"Children of Josephine have an enhanced celestial ability within them"

Isabel watched as the three hunters left the police station. Her ears were on. A piercing sound of harps in her ear, it was a calming sound that she heard when a member of her circle was present. The only members of her circle she knew who were still alive were temptress Jenny Blackwell and planter Kevin Green so far. Isabel was curious to why the sounds of harps were here at this moment, _was it a celestial inference of her clairaudience power or something else?_

"The heads were pretty bad" Simone explained harshly, her face twitched into a screw face

"He must have really wanted those humans dead" Isabel replied as Kristel appeared in a flutter of wings, her white suit was nicely tidy

"Where's Kayleigh?" Kristel asked curiously

"She's dead" the female hunter grunted at herself

"Look, Simone, it's not your fault, she wasn't aware of the many eyes Saul has around this town"

"Even though I looked after her, she didn't give me anything in return"

"You need new friends"

"Sorry to interrupt but the police said three other agents are investigating" the younger hunter informed

"What do they look like?"

"All three girls are blonde, the first one was in a black and suit, and the second in a jumpsuit and the other was in a white suit"

"Other hunters perhaps…."

"No, there was a celestial presence"

"Angels"

"I would have sensed my brothers and sisters if they were here" Kristel said as she disappeared in a flutter of wings along with her brother

"No, it has to be a witch descendent from Josephine" Isabel said as the harp music was playing in her head again, at the corner of her eye, she saw a violet red convertible car driving through the road. It stopped a few feet away from where she was standing on the opposite side of the road.

Isabel was curious to know who was driving the car because the harpy music was playing again. The signal became clearer as she saw three people get out of the car. Isabel was astonished to see the three girls in the car as they were familiar faces to her. The little witch smiled when she saw them get out of the car, the three witches smiled back at her as they talked closer to be face to face with their long lost Wiccan sister.

The first being Jenny Blackwell, the temptress; her hair was short, straight and light blonde, her eyes were grey-blue, with white skin she was quite tall, lean and curvy while in a black and white suit.

The second girl being Penny Flame, the telepath; her hair was wavy, mid-length and golden blonde, her eyes were daim grey, she had white skin while she was wearing a black jumpsuit.

The third girl being Eliza Flowers, the physic; her hair was long, vibrant, curly and honey blonde, her eyes were clear grey, she had white skin while wearing a white vest top with a white tuxedo jacket and white shorts to her knees. Isabel started getting emotionally upset, in a happy and joyous way. She laughed as she felt happy for the first time, since she got out of Hell.

Isabel ran to the short blond witch in for a hug, pushing Simone and Kristel aside, it was crushing but comforting as they haven't seen each other in a while. Jenny was holding the little witch in her arms with her arms around her; she started crying herself because she couldn't bear to think of the suffering Isabel went through in Hell because of her and the other witches in the war of darkness, four years ago.

Jenny felt Isabel's happy tears soaking her suit jacket so she grabbed her face gently with her hands to kiss her cheek gently then had her head on her shoulder. Isabel's heart was relieved of smelling the strawberry perfume from her circle sister's neck. Isabel pulled out of the hug so she could be reunited with the other two blonde witches.

Penny's hug with Isabel didn't feel as meaningful as Jenny's as she was only a friend of Isabel's as she was part of a different circle; Penny was a telepath so she could hear what Isabel was thinking without even talking to her.

Eliza moved away from Isabel because she was feeling rage within her, this girl was her half-sister as they shared blood from Paulo Cortez, the most powerful witch in his generation of wiccans. Eliza's heart was shattering because she wanted to feel the love and tenderness in the arms of her sister but she couldn't as she was fuming towards her father of her treatment in the Wicca as she was born in infidelity.

Isabel, Penny, Eliza and Jenny were standing at the side of the road near the Impala; the little witch's eyes were reverted to Jenny as she was biting her lips with her eyes gazing at Dean, it seemed like the typical stare of the teenage schoolgirl crush. Isabel was starting to understand what it was.

The stories she heard about the solo hunts was becoming clear that Sam and Dean found their wiccan soulmates through the soulmate magic, an ancient force of light that connects witches to their soulmates on their own journeys. Isabel was saddened by the fact that Eliza seemed disinterested in the younger hunter as she was more focused on the Earth around her. Penny was in the background looking on at everyone else. Isabel was determined to bring two of her worlds together, her new friends and old friends.

"Guys, this is Jenny, Penny and Eliza, they're my witch sisters" Isabel introduced her old witch friends to the three hunters in front of her

"Nice to meet the three Barbie dolls" Simone joked as she shook hands with the three witches, one at a time

"You look like GI Jane just to compliment the big arms" Jenny laughed at the female hunter

"Come on, leave her"

"OK, whatever"

"Why are you here?" the little witch asked her witch friends

"Looking for Hilda Le Bone, she is around here helping out poor widower Raul" Eliza crooned in a funny tone

"Since when did you have a sense of humour" Penny questioned Eliza's humour

"I learned that being a grump isn't gonna get me anywhere"

"So you know who were are" Simone required

"Of course we do, you guys are famous in our community"

"Well we are celebrities"

"Did you hear of Kayleigh's death?" Isabel said

"No and don't give a damn" Jenny huffed in laughter with Jenny and Eliza

"How can you three be so heartless?" Simone snarled at them

"Kayleigh is the most hated witch in the Wicca, Sim, and no one likes her, even her own family is sick of her" Isabel replied to Simone's outburst

"She's not gonna get a nice Wiccan burial"

"No way"

"What do you want Jenny?"

"Come on, Isabel I know where the sword of Dunn is"

"How, Aphrodite"

"I found the entrance to the cave but it needs some specialist equipment"

"What do you mean?"

"These" Jenny said as she help up two Wiccan pentagram medallions in her hand

"What are they for?"  
"I did sense two angels present so we made these yesterday"

"Why"

"The cave is sealed by old sigils which prevent angels and demons entering so these medallions can prevent any magical interference"

"Thanks Jen"

"Anything for our celestial friends, where did they go?"

"They just disappeared to talk over their issues""  
"Why"

"Huggy bear doesn't like his sister very much"

"Is he really that cute?"

"Jennifer, he's not yours to toy with" Penny growled at her fun-loving Wiccan sister in anguish

"You are just jealous Virgin Mary because no angel or human wants your impure, rebellious ass"

"Shut up Jenny, you don't know the half of it" Penny shouted as she started to walk away

"What was that about" Simone said curiously of Penny's reluctance

"She is angry about always being saved when demons attack us, in most hunts"

"What else might be there?"

"The actual Key of Solomon is also in the crypt, the demons are looking for it"

"This guy must be resourceful for his time" Isabel said, while holding Jenny's hand as Eliza held Simone's but Penny put her hands on the shoulder of both male hunters to disappear from the roadside


	4. the cave, the tomb and the sword

The three hunters, four witches and two angels were in a forestry area of Allen Dunn's crypt. The crypt entrance was a grey oval door which reminded Isabel of the secret door of church. The eerie presence of the willowy voices around the cave hit a nerve with the little witch; harsh winds were blowing through the leaves around the crypt as if it was magic swirling around her as the leaves circled her through the natural air, as a result of Penny using the wave of her hand to generate the wind around her with the ability of aerokinesis.

The telepath witch smiled as she put her hand down to stop the wind. Jenny wasn't smiling at all; it was a nice thing to see Isabel happy again so she started to think about the mission of killing Hilda Le Bone, the trickster of the archdemons. The short blond witch has been looking for this woman for a week until she realised that Velma and Ursula were dead so it made the last Le Bone sister weak and susceptible to being found by scrying.

Kristel was agitated by the presence of the brother that took her dream assignment from her. The Heavenly Host reminded her that her emotions were the cause of her losing the mission to protect the vessel for Michael's sword from the archdemons so the task was handed over to the tax accountant angel so she was annoyed as she tried to hold her tongue for Isabel's sake. The discovery that Isabel's happiness and joy is her greatest strength pleased her more because she loved seeing her Wiccan charge happy and content.

Suddenly four demons lunged from the threshold, surrounding them. Isabel was feeling frightened because it seems that Raul is around the area, looking for the sword but Jenny's eyes were trembling with fear as her face twitched into a terrified look. Simone pulled out her hand gun to shoot at all four demons with specially made Wiccan bullets; it was a mix of nightshade, wolfsbane and belladonna, taught by Kristel, a month ago. The demons flashed orange-yellow after each shoot then a whirlwind of magic was circling around with a golden-white light then the group were shifted inside the crypt.

The inside of the crypt was grey and eerie; noises of haunting voices of hallow men who could be tortured souls, who cannot enter the other side. Penny used her hand to channel a ball of fire to make the little torches flare an orange-yellow flames, it was magic. The cave was quite small as the fire was the guide; it seemed that Kristel was unsure of Jenny's charms to protect the angels from being harmed by Cornelius's seals which keep angels and demons away. The group had separated as Eliza, Kristel, Simone, Penny and Sam were on the left side of the cave to find the real Key of Solomon in the cave.

Meanwhile Isabel was on the west wing of the cave with Jenny, Dean and Castiel; she was embarrassed of her circle sister flirting around with the hunter as it should be happening, this was the first time Isabel saw Jenny with only one guy instead of ones that follow her like little lapdogs. Isabel bumped into Jenny by accident so her circle sister touched her shoulder to say sorry then brushed her cheek with her fingers which made Isabel's heart rush so she carried on walking through the shrinking tunnel, her focus was on finding the sword. Isabel liked having someone care about her when she was younger but she is more mature and focused on the main weapon.

Isabel felt claustrophobic beneath her khaki vest top, she didn't like this feeling, as she hated small spaces, her muscles was contracting which she was fitting into the small space, she felt a rush of movement as she was awkwardly close with the angel, her breath was taken away of how interesting his blue eyes were to her, she was clumsy enough to fall into his arms, he was gentle with her, not because she was a vessel but a rare creature with life and love to give. Her mouth twitched when he was close, her eyes trembled by the thought of kissing an angel, her body desired it but her mind yelled _"It's a sin Isabel; you will go back to Hell if you do this"._ She ignored her mind to think of the door. Jenny pulled her aside by her wrist gently; the witch looked at her with a smile.

"Damn, I saw that look on your face Izzy" Jenny joked with her

"What do you mean, sister?" Isabel said obliviously

"You really want to rip off that trenchcoat"

"Shut up Jen" Isabel growled as she shrugged it off

"Come on, spiffy, you like him"

"You know I can't"

"Why, too shy"

"Yeah" Isabel blushed red on her face

"Don't worry, I'll help you in that department" Jenny said as Isabel clicked her fingers for the golden edge bow and arrow appeared in her hand

"Wow, going all Robin Hood now"

"Found it" Dean yelled, distracting Jenny and Isabel's conversation as they ran through the tunnel with the torches aflame. When they got into the tunnel, Jenny blushed when his emerald green-hazel eyes caught her's, it was the unwanting desire for the hunter but Isabel was watching so they stopped the intensive staring

The crypt was a golden black sheen, piercings of sunlight etched through the small holes; it had a statue of Allen Dunn, his muscular physique was quite a sight to see. To Jenny, this was almost like a history lesson in the Convent, there was a tomb bellow the statue, it was old, rusty and a dusty sheen. The angel stayed away from the tomb, even though he had Jenny's charm in his possession. His face filled with terror and fear as Isabel didn't like to see the angel so afraid when she looked in his eyes to find her answer.

"You OK, Cas, what's wrong?" Isabel asked the angel in concern; he ignored her while backing off from the tomb

"The box's energy is not angel friendly" Jenny replied

"I think I can unlock it"

"How, Sabrina" the hunter mocked her by the nickname

"The energy around the tomb requires blood of a witch, who sealed it"

"So"

"I can use my own to unlock it"

"Izzy, I don't like to see you bleed to death"

"It's OK"

"Here" Jenny said. She gave Isabel a small knife

Isabel used the knife to slit her palm to let the red liquid ooze out of her hand; it was falling onto the tomb as a bright yellow light was flashing. Isabel couldn't stop the bleeding as she fell faint into the arms of the angel. Jenny got out a bandage to wrap around her Wiccan sister's hand as the liquid stopped pulsing from her hand. Isabel could smell the ocean of the nape of his neck, her body screamed frantically to have some contact with his bit she again ignored what her body wanted.

A golden-white light flashed; Jenny opened the lid of the tomb with Dean's assistance, the witch pulled out a medium golden-white sword out, it was a clean edge knife as it was in Jenny's hands, a bright light flashed when the sword touched Jenny's fingers. The short blond witch felt a connection with the weapon in her hands. Isabel smiled with glee when Jenny and Dean looked at the sword in their eyes; it was seemed that their fingers touched each other's.


	5. the weapon or your boyfriend

Jenny's POV 

Jenny couldn't believe her eyes when she had the sword in her capable hands, she felt a surge of magical energy around her, a golden-blue light circled herself and Dean, the energy of the sword threw Isabel and Castiel against the wall.

The energy transported Dean and Jenny in an underground alter, the surge of magic has teleported them into an underground area with a satanic star in a front of the wall; it was drawn with human blood, judging by the smell. Suddenly a wave pushed the hunter against the wall, Jenny was flung aside.

A woman appeared waving her hand. Her face looked youthful as look like _Nelly Furtado_ by her appearance, with her long curly black hair, crimson red eyes, pale white skin, quite thin, tall and stocky wearing her red-black gothic dress with ruffled around the neck area, her smile twitched across her face when she made her presence felt.

Jenny was holding her abdomen, as she shifted out the way. The hunter stood up, pulling out the demon killing knife to puncture the chest of the woman, her smile turned into a laugh as she was flashing orange but waved her hand to throw him to the side with ruthless aggression.

"Nice try, honey" the cackled in laughter, as Jenny lunged at her then the woman grabbed her by her arm to throw her against the ground. Jenny winced in pain, her eyes were looking at the ceiling, and she felt herself bleeding on the inside, the woman picked up the blond witch by her black suit jacket as it was roughed up.

"Hello, Jenna" the woman cooed as she was kneeling down to her level

"It's…..Jenny" Jenny barked at her in pain

"I'm Hilda, your worst nightmare"

"Go on, scare me bitch"

"Give me the sword"

"No" Jenny rebelled against the archdemon

"If you don't your boyfriend will go back to Hell" Hilda cackled as Jenny's heart went into shock. Jenny's eyes were watering, she knew from a demon of how terrible Hell was, the suffering, pain and torture souls go through when in perdition, she didn't want to know what had happened to Isabel in Hell but hearing from the demon about the cruel things has happened to Dean in Hell has frightened her, the first time Jenny has been shocked to death about this, her heart was spazzing out of control, the absolute terror on her surface was showing in front of the archdemon. Her forehead was dribbling with sweat and paws; she couldn't feel as her body went numb.

"I….." Jenny moaned in pain, she couldn't give up a valiant weapon in killing archdemons, if she did then the good side of the war, although she couldn't lose Dean, not again, she had seen him die in one of her nightmares by the Hellhound of Lilith, the mother and queen of all demons. In the nightmares, she would constantly be reminded of the discomfort and anguish Dean suffered in Hell, the nightmare was flashbacks of what it was like to suffer.

"I guess, it's no, come here doggie" Hilda crooned, a loud growl was heard. _"Hellhound"_ Jenny thought on her knees. She saw a huge black alpha wolf which had huge canine teeth, in a Convent lesson she knew that witches can see the Hellhounds as she was born a witch. The witch was able to heal herself, thanks to her celestial blood. Jenny pulled out the sword of Dunn to swiftly puncture Hilda; her eyes flashed a glowing red as the demonlight within her disintegrated her into the ground, the ashes disappeared.

The hellhound steadied itself to lung at the hunter, it jumped but flung against the wall by Jenny's hand, she focused her mind on killing the hound of Hell. The hound lunged at her, clawing at her leg which made her scream in anguish, she kicked the hell dog by her foot, to grab the sword to slice the hellhound on its belly. Black blood oozed out to stain Jenny's clothes.

Afterwards Jenny was battered and hurt, she had the energy within her to heal Dean; white energy was trailing inside his body to signal the healing process, his face seemed rough so she picked him up in her arms, as if she was cradling a struggling child. His eyes opened in consciousness as Jenny was staring back at him, this felt relieving to her as she risked her own body to save him from going back to Hell.

"You OK, skipper?" Jenny asked in a jokey way

"Besides being knocked onto a wall twice, yeah" Dean replied, sassing at Jenny as her facial expression showed she was smiling

"That hound was gonna take you back"

"Thanks for saving my ass again  
"It's nothing"

"I have to find Sam"

"Hey, he's got the phoenix girl, angel, hunter and telepath, he'll be fine"

"He's my brother, the only family I have left, something you know nothing about" he said as Jenny started to feel the fury boiling up inside of her

"I actually do, you pompous idiot" Jenny snarled as she started to walk away"

"How" he answered her back, taking her by her hand, sending shockwaves through her body

"I read my mom's diary; Chantelle was a kid she had on the side"

"Wow, sorry Jenny"

"It's OK; I've always wanted a little sister but not like this"

"Why"

"I don't like to be alone"

"Don't I satisfy you enough?"

"Hey, we only had sex once"

"You still look good, even beaten up"

"Shut up" Jenny said as she punched the hunter's lightly then kissed his cheek gently


	6. the end of the archdemons

Eliza's POV

Eliza was sitting inside the purple convertible in the shotgun seat, alone since Penny had disappeared mysteriously. They were fighting Raul as he was about to kill the telepath with a red light ball, then she was gone as a magical force burned his face. The girl with the phoenix blood had to realise the true reality that Lucifer will take Sam away from her, the devil has taken her mother Matilda away but she will not allow the fallen archangel to take the man she loved without a fight.

On the mission Eliza started to feel weak when Raul was spreading news about how the Cortez family treats her like dirt because she is a dirty girl with no morals as she was born a bastard child which was breaking her spirit. She was alone in the car, as she was waiting for Jenny to come back, then the short-haired witch appeared in the driver's seat by teleportation, the curly haired witch was in surprise as she jumped. Jenny smiled at her while she was putting her seat belt on.

"Hey, did you kill the ugly old man" Jenny chuckled in laughter

"Remind me never to work with angels again" Eliza expressed her content for the heavenly creatures

"Why"

"Don't like them"

"Is it because Kristel give you the nasties?"

"Why is it that no one likes me?"

"You are a bastard child after all"

"I'm not giving him up Jen, not to the devil"

"You are gonna get hurt"

"I don't care, I'd rather die happy than live in misery"

Castiel's POV 

Isabel was knocked out. Her eyes were puffy when she saw the angel light destroy Raul Kenton, the archdemon, it was astonishing she wasn't blinded by the holy light. She felt sore as she was thrown and abused by the younger brother of Saul. Isabel was on the ground outside the cave, it was the energy of the Earth that sustained her.

I could see Isabel was valiant to prove worthy of entry into Heaven, atoning for sins she is not at fault at. I shared a bond with the Wiccan vessel, not as profound as with the Winchesters but she still was on the side of free will. Kristel has gone to take care of the hunter Simone, as she was injured while fighting the sloth archdemon.

Isabel was still alive through the energy of God's Earth. She was struggling to ascend from the ground. The human emotion of empathy was present within my visage. She leaned against my shoulder, the tenderness was new, and her soul was the purest of golden-white light; the witch being of the seven heavenly virtues made her the perfect vessel for the sword of Heaven.

I healed her moments later. Isabel looked at me, her eyes saddened with sorrow. I could not see Kristel's charge so very sad and suffering inside. Isabel had the real Key of Solomon; she had found it in the tomb of Dunn. Nor angels or demons can get their hands on this ornament. I took it from her for what humans call safe keeping.


	7. the strip club and the argument

Isabel's POV

The night sky was quite a beauty at night. Isabel was lying down on a hill, underneath a sycamore tree on her back. She was looking deep into the little balls of white light in the pitch dark blue sky; they were shining through the atmosphere, it seems that the stars were the souls of the people that died and had moved onto Heaven. She liked the idea of the people, who died for her being at peace, for the last fifteen years of her life.

Isabel started to feel strange inside, it was the feelings she was experiencing for the angel, and she even felt sexually empowered by the prospect of removing his clothes, slow and patiently, she starts to think of what his vessel's body looked underneath his clothes. Isabel could felt the starry energy through her hands as she put her palms above her head, she felt her soul shine in a golden-white light. She could hear the harp sound which was lovely to hear, a witch was present so she sat up to see Jenny sitting under the tree, smiling at her little wiccan sister.

"Hey, what you doing?" Jenny asked curiously as she was also looking at the stars

"Star watching" Isabel replied to her question

"Wanna go somewhere with me?"

"Where"

"A _club_"  
"What kind of club"

"I'll show you" Jenny said smoothly as she took Isabel's hand to disappear

Jenny had transported Isabel on the side of the road in Arcadia Lakes. The loud thumping of slow rock music was the sound Isabel could hear from a far, the short-blond witch pulled Isabel by her wrist gently as she was guiding her to a place. The red neon lights saying Dixie's on the headlights, the light was bright as Isabel was directed inside what's to be a strip club, the club was surrounded by men and women dressing provocatively when she stepped inside the racy establishment.

Jenny was confident in talking to a Latino man at the bar; she was fluttering her eyes at him as she was more focused on buying drinks than paying attention to Isabel.

The music was soothing to the little witch as she was looking lost and awkward in the club full of confident people and sleazy men throwing money at the women on the stripper poles, the green-eyed witch felt socially shy as she was blushing and hiding her face with her hands. Jenny got the drinks to a table to sit with Isabel. The daughter of Cilia and Shane Blackwell was sniggering at Isabel's awkwardness when she was looking around the club, silently judging herself for being stocky, small and ugly compared to the women around her. Jenny was drinking while Isabel didn't touch hers, holding her elbows on the table.

"Jenny, we are in a place of sins" Isabel complained to her former circle sister

"Come on, Izzy, lighten up already" Jenny mocked her

"I feel weird being here"

"I'm gonna help you lose your virginity, Mary"

"I don't need to be at a place like this, it's disgusting, full of lust, sloth, vanity and gluttony" Isabel moaned as she took a sip of the red-orange drink, she started to feel the sensations buzzing inside of her. Jenny stood up to flirt with a tanned brown haired guy, he was good looking but for Jenny's standards. Jenny brought the guy over to Isabel so she leaves them alone, as she went over to the Latino guy at the bar

"Hey, sweetheart, what's your name?" the guy asked seductively as his hand was close to touching Isabel's

"Isabel and you're way to close" Isabel replied politely. She was blushing as her face was pink

"I think you're pretty, don't tell your friend" he joked

"I would keep my personal space if I was you"

"Why, too shy"

"I just don't like being this close, I have issues" Isabel said shyly

"It doesn't matter, I like a shy girl" he whispered in her ear, his hand was touching her leg which made Isabel push him away; stood up from the table as she rushed out of the club in haste. Jenny's chat with the barman was interrupted by Isabel's disappearance.

Jenny couldn't understand why Isabel left the gorgeous guy; he might be good if she didn't have a soulmate so she hurried out of the establishment to find her former circle sister. She could see Isabel walking on the long road of the town, she felt a bit guilty for scaring her like that, she was desperate for Isabel to lose her virginity as she was twenty three years old now, she didn't want _spiffy_ to be alone for the rest of her life.

Traditionally Jenny hated virgin girls because they were too prim and awkward to be around but Isabel was different to the typical virgin witch. Isabel turned around to see Jenny, her eyes were slightly red, and tears were rolling down her eyes, unfinished as she carried on walking away. The blond witch grabbed Isabel's wrist, in a slightly rough way. She wanted to explain to the little witch why she did what she did but she felt a mental block in her head.

"Go away, Jenny" Isabel said in a strop

"Izzy, I'm so sorry, I didn't know" Jenny replied apologetically

"About what, the fact that I'm a nervous wreck when it comes to talking to guys"

"Hey, I was an idiot"

"How can you do it, you make it look so easy"

"It's all natural confidence"

"Did you kill Hilda?"

"Ding dong the bitch is dead as the British say"

"I had no idea you were taking me into a strip club"

"I just wanted to give you that extra boost of losing it"  
"You knew I don't like to be pressured"

"Sister, I'm very sorry, please forgive me for my mistake" Jenny begged Isabel as she pulled her in for a hug, it felt wonderful to be in Isabel's arms, she had never did this when they were in the circle, the envy Jenny had for her cousin Adele for being that shoulder Isabel needed to cry on instead of the temptress

"You're forgiven Jennifer"

"Thanks, I wouldn't expect you to; by the way I humiliated you in the club"

"It has given me the assertiveness to be mad at you instead of letting it slide" Isabel said kindly. Jenny pulled out of the hug to disappear by teleportation


	8. the love between two witch sisters

Afterwards Isabel transported herself into the motel room, she sat on the motel room bed, confused and saddened, and her circle sister Jenny said she would teach her how to be confident in herself so she waited inventively for her. At the departure Jenny pressed her lips onto Isabel's cheek which sparked some inner attraction to Jenny, _why not?_

Jenny was beautiful, sexy and what she wanted to be as a witch, she was perfect in many ways that Isabel would imagine, she fidgeted with her hair when thought about her. The sad reality is that Jenny belonged to the older hunter so she had to accept the fact Jenny would never do anything sexual with a bi-curious Isabel. The last girl she had been with was her former best friend Adele on the porch, it was wonderful and gentle, the way Adele's lips were pressed on Isabel's, this reminded her of the kind of love she wanted to feel.

Isabel was reading a book on ghosts to learn more about spirits because her knowledge on them was minimal, only to know that mediums like Kirsty Taylor and Eliza Flowers could see the dead with their powers, it was a B-list gift to have. Her body tingled when she looked up to see Jenny's goddess like beauty staring at her. her curves were in the right places, she wanted to put her hands on them, her heart was pounding rapidly so she used the book on her face, to cover her blushing face when she saw her circle sister.

"Hey, Izzy, you OK" Jenny said nicely, concerned for her little witch

"Yeah, I'm fine" Isabel replied softly, her innocent shined through

"You look agitated, is it them?"

"No….it's you""  
"Look, sorry about the strip club, I was trying to help you lose it"

"You don't understand" Isabel growled at her

"Is it about the strip club or something else?"

"No" Isabel lied

"What is it?"

"I like you, Jenny"

"What do you mean?"

"This" Isabel shattered herself open, pressing her lips onto Jenny's passionately, her arm was around her neck then the temptress pushes her away

"Izzy, are you freakin' crazy, come on" Jenny yelled at the witch near her

"Please….I have this instinct to kiss you"

"Come here, Izzy" Jenny said. Mothering Isabel as she pulled her little witch sister in for a comforting, big hug, smoothing down her ponytail; the comfort that brought a lot of shattered feelings from Isabel to Jenny. "Is it because your heart is unsure what you really want"

"I…can't love" Isabel sobbed into Jenny's arms

"Why, baby"

"Saul's gonna try to hurt him to get to me, it happens all the time" the little witch bawled sadly into Jenny's arms

"He will love you, don't have any hang ups anymore, this is the last chance you have to be happy"

"I want to love"

"I understand you do, let go of the insecurities, fear and denial that you don't love but you do, every day, you love me, Penny, Eliza and other witches who know you"

"Thank you sister"

"Anytime spiffy" Jenny said as she teleported out of the room


	9. in the arms of the angel

Isabel was listening to dreary witchy music on the cassette. The willowy voice was pleasurable to hear. Music sung by witches was uncommon in the real world but an underground world between witches and curious humans. Winona Simmons was the Wiccan singer Isabel was listening to. Isabel loved her music as it soothed her mood; Jenny leaving made her feel ashamed of herself for kissing her circle sister on her sweet lips, it felt nice but it wasn't what she really wanted because she desired to kiss those pink, chapped lips of the angel, her blood rushed through her veins when she started thinking about Castiel, she always wondered what his wings were like, all angels had them so if she was so special, why couldn't she see them?

_Isabel was also curious to know where his halo was?_

Isabel felt the breeze through her top; her hair tickled her skin as she sat on the motel bed on her own. Isabel looked at herself in the mirror, shrugging her shoulders with her hands in her pocket. Isabel smiled at herself through the reflection, even though she was usually shy and awkward within herself but she learned how to feel more confident with herself. Isabel laughed at herself while holding a rose Jenny gave to her; smelling the sweet senses of the red flower. A flutter of wings settled as she turned around to see the tax accountant right behind her and dangerously close with no regard to personal space whatsoever.

"Isabel, why smile at your reflection" Castiel asked absurdly

"It's nice to finally be happy within myself" Isabel replied confidently as she liked herself

"It pleases me that you love yourself"

"I shouldn't be able to, due to my love for others"

"You should say no"

"It's the choice I am going to make"

"You shouldn't let my brothers and sisters threaten you with contempt"

"It's OK, I can deal with it"

"It's clear you don't like asking for assistance"

"I don't need saving anymore, I can save myself"

"I have trouble understanding the real perception of women"

"To make it easy, we want to be treated like equals, it's simple"

"I had the idea of women being subordinates to men"

"It's an old age idea which still exists in the Wicca"

"Isabel, do you love Jenny" he questioned

"She is my sister, of course I do"

"You healed her heartache"

"I had to"

"What is it?"

"I am a healer"

"I already know of your gift, I have watched you heal your friends in the battlefield"

"I do it out of love" she said absurdly as he was brushing his fingers across her cheek, she smiled, liking the soft touch on her face

"You have very soft skin Isabel"

"Thank you…Kevin said the same thing"

"I would like to kiss you"

"Why, I'm just an ordinary witch"

"I have feelings I cannot describe, I do not understand it"

"It's called affection; it's the deliverance of feelings of love for someone"

"I'm curious of touching you"

"It's like a buzzing sensation you can't resist if you want to know"

Isabel felt herself letting go, allowing the angel to stroke her right arm, the touch tickled her as little sparks of energy were buzzing inside of her. The voice in her head kept saying _"You will go back to Hell". _Ignoring the voice was what she did, letting the celestial being stroke the top of her head, his fingers were touching her hair as she closed her eyes, imagining him kissing her. She opened her eyes to stare into his blue eyes, like sapphire jewels. His hand was placed on her leg, sending shockwaves through the witch's body.

The witch's hands reached out to grab the lapels of his trenchcoat, her body desired this moment since she has seen the angel for the first time. Her lips were etching near his pink, chapped lips; her heart was beating rapidly as she couldn't handle the intense sexual tension which was present. Her fingers were stroking his black hair which felt tingly on the tips of her fingers. He liked the feeling of Isabel being tender and caring, her hands cupped his face. Her lips caught a glimpse of his lips in a soft, gentle kiss.

Isabel could feel his grace flowing through her body as she deepened the kiss further; she had been waiting patiently for this to come. Her ethereal light shone through her body which caused her to slightly glow in front of him. "You're beautiful Isabel" he whispered in her ear, bodies close to each other as she leaned to capture his embrace. Isabel couldn't control her urging lust to take it further; she felt trembles down her spine when he kissed the side of her head. Isabel's hands were rubbing on his chest to fulfil her, her glowing stopped as she was getting used to feeling aroused by the thought of the sense of touch.

His arms were around her as she embraced the love the angel wanted to share with the witch. Isabel thought it was just an innocent kiss but kissing an angel in her society was forbidden so she didn't care about what was happening outside this motel room. She turned to face the window of the room, the stars were white and bright tonight, she could feel soft little rains of kisses at the back of her neck, and the witch sighed through the stimulating sensations through her body. His hand holding hers which signalled Isabel's fear of Saul has minimised.


	10. a talk with Kristel about the end game

The angel disappeared in a flutter of wings moments later. Isabel started feeling herself more in control of her newly developed abilities. The little witch started to rethink about her decision of being the vessel for Michael's sword; surely this will attract angelic attention so she had to be more careful with what she does with her powers and her new friends. Isabel felt guilty of Simone, not paying much attention to her as she could have healed her of her pain of losing Kayleigh, although most witches in the Wicca hated the eldest daughter of Francis and Sandra Bridges; she felt sorry for the girl because her pride and greed consumed her to the bitter end.

Isabel pulled out the scrying map from under the bed to place on the table, using a small vile to pour little drops of blood onto the map, her mind was focused on locating remaining angels on Earth, it seems that she was going to be more self-conscious with these heavenly beings walking the earth. Little golden dots formed on the map signalling the angels, she was unafraid of their presence as she has dealt with the seraph Mabel, challenging her authority and possibly rebelling against the plans the heavenly Host had for her. Kristel appeared out of the blue in a flutter of wings to signal the angel's arrival.

"Isabel, you shouldn't be doing this" Kristel pleaded to her Wiccan charge

"I have to see who I'm dealing with" Isabel replied

"There are only two archdemons left"

"I know, Saul and his elder brother Marcus"

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know"

"Isabel, you were not at fault"

"I have to stop thinking backwards and move forwards, Kristel, it's the only way to stop Saul"

"Then, what, fight my brother, are you serious?"

"How can he be your brother, he is the creation of all evil?"

"Well, before he was Satan, he was Lucifer, the most beautiful of the angels and my big brother, something you wouldn't understand"

"To be honest, how would you feel if you saw him again?"

"I don't know Isabel; I was just a fledgling when he fell from grace"

"I'm just interested to know because traditionally stories about Lucifer and Michael in the Wicca were ways to keep the witches behaving"

"Really, why my friend"

"The Elders don't like witches going against the rules, since I released the archdemons; the wiccans have free will now"

"So you did do some good there?" Kristel said as she disappeared in a flutter of wings

Isabel was happy to know that it wasn't her fault of what happened four years ago. The tight focus on revenge has slowed down, as she had made friends with people, who were trying to revert the apocalypse, the end is very near as there are three more witches to be killed before Saul reaches his target goal.

The little witch was curious to know about what Saul's end game has to be for killing a mass number of Wiccans in a space of fifteen years. Isabel wanted to figure out what she believes to be possible as a result of her faith in herself, as a friend, a sister, the vessel for Michael's sword and a witch of Cornelius Donderos's bloodline.


End file.
